A Ma Place
by Armilia
Summary: Song fic en un chapitre sur une idée de Kisa-Kun, écrite il y a déjà pas mal de temps. San Gohan et Videl se sont encore disputés. Ils ne se comprennent pas et pourtant chacun aimerait que l'autre le comprenne...


**A ma Place…**

**Seul dans sa chambre, Gohan réfléchit. Une fois de plus il s'était disputé avec Videl au lycée aujourd'hui. « Disputé » le mot est vraiment faible, un ouragan aurait fait moins de dégâts !**

**Avec rage il déposa ses cours sur son lit. **

**« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'Elle se mêle de tout, pourquoi faut-il qu'Elle cherche à savoir ? Qu'est ce que ça va lui apporter de savoir que c'est moi Great Saïya Man ? »**

**Il se dirigea vers sa stéréo, choisit une radio au hasard et mit le son à fond sans tenir compte des cris de sa mère lui demandant de baisser le volume.**

**Perdu dans ses réflexions houleuses, il entendit vaguement débuter une de ses chansons préférées.**

_Serait-elle à ma place plus forte qu'un homme  
au bout de ces impasses où elle m'abandonne_

**« Devrais-je lui dire la vérité, lui expliquer qui je suis vraiment ? Faut-il que je me dévoile à Elle comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne ? Puis-je lui faire confiance ? »**

_Vivre l'enfer mourir au combat  
faut-il pour lui plaire aller jusque là_

**« J'ai tellement peur qu'Elle me déteste en apprenant la vérité sur moi, sur mes origines… »**

**Sortant de ses pensées, il se met à fredonner cette chanson qu'il aime tant.**

_Se peut-il que j'y parvienne  
Se peut-il qu'on nous pardonne  
Se peut-il qu'on nous aime  
pour ce que nous sommes_

**Au même moment, très loin de là, Videl rentrait chez elle en claquant la porte. Sans accorder un seul mot à son père venu l'accueillir, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre toujours bouillonnante de rage. **  
**« Pourquoi me met-Il toujours dans un état pareil ? Je sais que j'ai raison, je suis sûre que lui et Great Saïya Man ne font qu'un ! Il a beau le nier, le fait qu'Il s'énerve à ce point quand je lui en parle le trahi encore plus ! Pourquoi ne me fait-Il pas confiance ? Cela fait un bout de temps que l'on se connaît maintenant. Il pourrait au moins faire un effort et être sincère avec moi ! »**

**Elle alluma sa radio, une de ses chansons favorites passait sur les ondes.**

_Se met-il à ma place quelques fois  
quand mes ailes se froissent  
et mes îles se noient._

**« Il m'agace à toujours me dire ce que je dois faire, à toujours vouloir me protéger comme si j'étais une gamine ! »**

_Je plie sous le poids  
plie sous le poids  
de cette moitié de femme  
qu'il veut que je sois_

**« A non ça JAMAIS, je suis la fille du grand Satan, celui qui a éliminé Cell ! Et ce n'est pas un fils à maman qui va me dicter ma conduite ! »**

_Je veux bien faire la belle, mais pas dormir au bois  
Je veux bien être reine, mais pas l'ombre du roi_

**Essayant de se calmer, elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y allongea. Elle commença à chantonner, suivant les paroles qui s'échappaient de sa radio. **

_Faut-il que je cède  
Faut il que je saigne  
pour qu'il m'aime aussi  
pour ce que je suis_

**« Pourquoi ne veut-Il pas se confier à moi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'effraye chez moi ?»**

_Pourrait-il faire en sorte_

**« Si je lui fais confiance, est-ce qu'Elle m'acceptera tel que je suis ?»**

_Ferait-elle pour moi_

**« J'aimerais tellement qu'Il me parle, qu'Il se confie à moi. Je voudrais être celle en qui Il a le plus confiance, celle qui sera toujours là pour lui…**

_Ouvrir un peu la porte_

**« J'aimerais tellement qu'Elle soit celle à qui je peux tout dire, celle qui sera toujours là pour moi. »**

_Ne serait ce qu'un pas_

**« Il faudrait qu'Il vienne vers moi, qu'Il ne me repousse pas comme Il le fait à chaque fois. »**

_Pourrait-il faire encore_

**« Peut-être que je devrais aller vers Elle et lui faire confiance, lui avouer toute la vérité… »**

_Encore un effort_

**« J'attends seulement un geste de Lui. Un simple signe qui me ferait comprendre qu'Il est prêt à me parler… »**

_Un geste un pas  
Un pas vers moi..._

**Tous les deux s'étaient assis sur leur lit, regardant par la fenêtre. Le refrain de la chanson qui passait à la radio les sortit de leurs pensées et en même temps ils se remirent à fredonner.**

_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même  
Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes,  
Seulement que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis_

**« C'est dingue, comment une fille peut-elle me mettre dans des états pareils ? Je ne comprends plus rien, je pensais que se serait tellement facile de pouvoir cacher son identité. Comment a-t-Elle pu en arriver à de telles conclusions ? Pourquoi Great Saïya Man l'obsède à ce point ? »**

_Se met-elle à ma place quelques fois  
Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'elle me voie_

**« A croire que tout ce qui l'intéresse chez moi c'est cette face cachée que je refuse de lui révéler. » **

_Vivre l'enfer mourir au combat,  
veux-tu faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas_

**« Et quand Elle vient me parler, c'est pour me poser un tas de questions auxquelles je ne sais jamais quoi répondre… Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu avec Elle une conversation autre que sur Great Saïya Man. »**

_Je veux bien tenter l'effort de regarder en face  
mais le silence est mort et le tien me glace_

**« Si les autres pouvait m'entendre, ils diraient sans doute que je suis jaloux… Mais peut-on être jaloux de soi-même ? Suis-je si différent quand je joue les héros pour qu'Elle s'y intéresse plus qu'à moi ? »**

_Mon âme soeur cherche l'erreur  
Plus mon sang se vide et plus tu as peur_

**« Pour la garder je devrais sans doute être honnête jusqu'au bout avec Elle... »**

_Faut-il que je t'apprenne_

**« Je ne lui demande pourtant pas de me dire pourquoi ! Je veux seulement qu'Il me dise la vérité ! Est-ce trop demandé ? »**

_Je ne demande rien_

**« ... Lui raconter tout de moi depuis le début. »**

_Les eaux troubles où je traîne_

**« Je veux seulement qu'Il soit honnête, qu'Il me fasse confiance, qu'Il me parle tout simplement… »**

_Où tu vas d'où tu viens_

**« Mais pourra-t-Elle comprendre ? »**__

_Faut-il vraiment que tu saches_

**« Il est tellement mystérieux, je n'arrive pas à le cerner totalement. »**

_Tout ce que tu caches_

**« Pourra-t-Elle comprendre pourquoi je ne lui disait rien ? Aura-t-Elle le courage de rester quand Elle connaîtra tout de moi ? »**

_Tout au fond de moi_

**« Qu'a-t-Il peur que je découvre pour être aussi distant ? Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui lui fais peur ? »**

_Au fond de toi_

**« Pourquoi ne me fait-Il pas confiance ? »**

**« J'espère qu'Elle pourra comprendre… »**

_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même  
Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes,  
Mais seulement que tu m'aimes  
seulement que tu m'aimes  
pour ce que je suis_

**« Toutes ces questions me torturent l'esprit et je ne sais plus quoi penser d'Elle et de moi… De nous deux… »**

_Quand je doute_

**« Peut-être que je devrais le laisser et attendre qu'Il soit prêt à me parler… »**

_Quand je tombe_

**«…Même si je sais que ce jour n'arrivera sans doute jamais. »**

_Et quand la route est trop longue_

**« Je sais que je dois lui laisser le temps de s'y faire. »**

_Quand parfois je ne suis pas  
ce que tu attends de moi_

**« Mais quand le moment sera venu, j'aurai juste une question à te poser. Si Tu avais été à ma place qu'est ce que tu aurais fais ? »**

_Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse  
Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?_

**A la radio la chanson venait de se terminer, chacun de son côté avait pris une décision. Chacun savaient maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire pour ne pas perdre l'autre…**


End file.
